A Kite?
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Who would give Toph a Kite? What would she do with it?  Read and find out.


**A.N.**

**Ruby of Raven here!**

Please don't kill me for not updating any of my other stories. I'm sorry. It's just that midterms came up and... Well, you get my drift, but I hope you like this short cute little one-shot!

This one-shot was written for **Happy1K1nob1**. Hope this answers your wondering!

**READ and REVIEW!**

**Also**, I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender even though we all wish someone like me did.

* * *

><p>A flipping kite. What was she suppose to do with a flipping kite? "Gee, thanks Sokka," the blind girl said sarcastically.<p>

"What? You don't like it?" came his irritated reply from where he stood towering over her small form in the big birthday chair Twinkletoes insisted she sit in.

"Well..." She blew her bangs up out of her face. "I'm not exactly going to be able to watch the thing fly in the sky now am I?"

Snoozles stomped his foot saying, "You can still fly it!"

Raising her eyebrows skeptically, she fingered the kite some more, getting used to the texture of its cloth and the wood connected to it. She frowned. How was she supposed to fly it if all it was made up of was cloth and wood?

Snoozles must have seen the problem with his little gift because he cursed under his breath and said, "Sorry Toph, I forgot to tie the string to it so you could fly it. How could I forget?"

She smirked. "I don't know. How could you?" Toph could feel his glare on her as he grabbed the kite from where it rested on her lap and started to fix his mistake.

"There, happy birthday," he said, thrusting it in front of her face as soon as he was done.

She took it from him and fingered the kite's new addition. The string seemed durable enough, that must be one good thing about it. Right? "Okay, now what?"

"What do you mean 'now what?' Come on," he told her, taking her by the arm, effectively getting her up out of the chair. Toph shouted in protest, but he ignored her as he led her through the other party goers and out into the palace garden. "Now, fly your kite."

_They stopped in the middle of a garden to fly a kite? How long was this string again?_ she asked herself.

Undoing all of the string the WaterTribe sibling gave her, she realized the sting was actually not one but many yards long. How would she keep it from getting tangled and just how high was this thing suppose to go?

"Well, what are you waiting for Toph? Make it fly!"

"Can it Snoozles! It's not like everyone knows how to fly a stupid kite!" she yelled at him. Toph surprisingly found that this was true. She did indeed not know how to fly a kite. If Aang was here and not inside trying to 'woo' Sugarqueen, he'd laugh and then try to help her.

Growling, she started to move to throw the kite on the ground only to be stopped as Aangs' element blew at her, whipping her long hair out of what remained of her neat bun and out all around her. No wonder she thought of him when she thought of flying a kite.

"Um... Toph, you okay?" Sokka asked, coming a few steps closer to her. She was still frozen with one hand in the air holding the kite before she was to bring it smashing down. "Toph, it's okay. I can go get you a new present for your birthday if you really want. How 'bout I get you another headband? Except this one will be in blue because Zuko already got you that fancy red one. Huh? How 'bout it?"

Toph didn't respond as she tightened her grip on the string.

"Toph, you're starting to scare me. Let's just forget about the kite." To his astonishment, instead of answering him she just let go of the kite. "Toph what are you-?" he let his unfinished sentence hang in the air as he saw the grin on the blind girls face as the kite gained altitude.

The tug of the kite as it wanted to go higher was what made her smile, the feeling that if she only let go it would be lost to the wind. She'd never felt anything like it. Within minutes she started to laugh and run with the kite in the direction it was pulling her. She couldn't believe it and clearly neither did Sokka as he ran after her, laughing as well.

Maybe this kite wasn't such a bad present after all.


End file.
